The term ADC may refer to an analog-to-digital converter(s) or analog-to-digital conversion. A sigma-delta modulation is a popular technique for coding data streams. The technique may provide powerful means for analog-to-digital conversion and digital-to-analog conversion with low circuit complexity and large robustness against circuit imperfections.
A sigma-delta modulated system (e.g., sigma-delta ADC) may display limit cycle oscillations that result in periodic (tone) components in the output and that can negatively impact performance (e.g., stability and accuracy) of the system. Limit cycle oscillations can be caused by an analog input of the ADC exceeding an overload range of a sigma delta ADC system. Such overload condition may be caused, e.g., by the presence of a temporary noise or signal spike from an interfering jammer, or a system switching transient in the input analog signal.